My Immortal
by RandomWriter101
Summary: After the explosion the project X-23 was dead... or was she? We all know that Logan caught her scent and that she's alive. This is in the future when X-23 comes back and moves into the mansion. But all is not well and S.H.I.E.L.D. never gives up. This story contains some father/daughter moments between Logan and X-23. A song fic based on My Immortal by Evanescence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first official published X-Men Evolution fanfic YAY! :3 I have a lot of other ideas (mostly Kurt and Kurtty involved) but I felt inspired to do a Wolverine/X-23 story. I always loved the father/daughter relation between the two. Most of my stories are helpless fluff pieces, so this is a bit of a different direction for me (though you guys have nothing to compare it to XP). This story was inspired by Evanesence's _My Immortal_. I haven't seen X-Men Evolution in forever so please don't judge if some of the continuity is a bit off. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with MARVEL. I do not own _My Immortal_.**

Logan sniffed the air. He knew that scent, he was surprised by the amount of relief he felt in that one scent. Without looking around he just whispered. "That 'a girl." Putting his hands in his pocket he turned back to Nick Fury. "So are we good here?" He asked the man who brought all this pain upon him.

"Yes Logan, you're free to return to you're life at the school if you so wish." Nick Fury said shaking his hand and focusing on the work in front of him.

Logan looked around one last time, inhaling deeply, memorizing that scent.

* * *

_Damn Fury, why couldn't he just let her go, no he just had to keep and keep._

It was years later, Apocalypse was defeated, the X-men were back together, things were starting to look up. Then she walked in the door. Logan almost dropped the glass he had been holding when he walked into the front.

He hadn't seen her in awhile, a lifetime ago. But there she stood, older than he remembered. Her face was more definite, her skin slightly darker, her dark auburn hair longer. She was wearing a black tank-top and her black uniform pants, a duffel bag draped on her shoulder.

"Well hi to you too pops." The girl smirked, when he didn't move she rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to the Professor or show me around or _something_?" Logan shook himself out of his trance, without even thinking he walked up and hugged the girl.

At first he was afraid she would push him away, but she didn't. She hugged him back. "You knew I was alive, right?" She whispered to him.

"Oh course kid, just never thought I'd see you again." Logan mumbled.

"Hey Logan who's this?" A voice was heard, a hand touching Logan's shoulder. X-23 reacted almost immediately, her claws coming out and a feral growl erupted from her throat. The person she attacked looked like he was about to die, pure terror.

"X, stand down." Logan growled at her as he peeled her away from the oblivious Bobby.

"Uh, I just wanted to say the Prof needed you. Uh, bye." With that he turned his body to ice and ice-slid his way out of there.

Logan watched the retreating teen and then looked back at the other teen. "What was that?" He growled at her.

She wouldn't look him in the eye. "I just, I thought-" Tears started to appear on her cheeks. "Never mind." She mumbled as she slung her duffle bag back on her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Logan barked as he walked in her path to the door. He knew all too well that they could fight, or she could easily escape somewhere else. Logan mentally shook his head, she wasn't an enemy, she came back. Looking her in the eye, he saw the old spark he had missed. "Now answer me kid, what was that?"

X-23 rolled her green eyes. "I thought it was obvious. I was vulnerable, I felt threatened, I attacked. Which means I was wrong." She attempted to shoulder her way pass Logan but he held his position strong. "Move out of my way." She hit him with her shoulder again and Logan could hear it. He had heard that tone before, the voice may have been more mature, but it still meant the same thing. She was about to breakdown. She shouldered him again before the tears started streaming. "I said move Logan." When he didn't X-23 started screaming and threw a fist at him. Logan caught the fist but missed the leg that kicked his out from under him.

With all her agility X-23 quickly flipped up to one of the high windows and jumped down.

Logan got back up on his feet and ran after her. Running into the yard he found nothing. He looked around but didn't see her. Closing his eyes Wolverine inhaled deeply. A breeze blew his hair around, and he knew that she wasn't going to be dumb enough to be downwind of him. He took the desperate approach and ran into the thick trees, that's where he would run.

_Damn it kid, hang in there, just hang in there._

"Kid!" Logan yelled out. "Listen, I don't even know if you're really here or if you're long gone but listen." Logan took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly why you came here, but I got a pretty good idea. You came here for a reason, you should stay. I know I'm the last person who you want to hear this from but I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything, but just because you messed up one time doesn't mean that you're not ready."

After a few moments of silence Logan heard a jump. "You're wrong Logan. I wasn't even there five minutes and I already attacked a student." Tears were streaming down her face. "I've been trying so hard to control this," she motioned to her face. "I'm so tired of only feeling two things; sadness and anger. I thought I had my emotions under control, but I don't, I'm still that little weepy angry girl." The tears streamed freely again and she began to sob. "I'm supposed to be a weapon, I'm supposed to be strong, so why do I feel so weak and helpless?" She sobbed to no one in particular.

Logan crouched down and held her. "You don't have to be strong anymore, and you sure are no longer a weapon. And look, you're no worse than me and the Professor took me in." He rubbed her back. "I'm sure we can get through this please, don't leave."

_I didn't get you back just to loose you again._

"You know X-23 you don't have to do this mission, I understand it may be a little too close to home." The professor spoke to the young woman from his chair. The girl's fists clenched, she slowly turned to the older man. "No Professor, I want to, I just want to make sure they never hurt anyone again. I'm an X-Man now, in my heart I've always been attached to this group. I want to make things right"

Walking out into the rocky mountainside Wolverine caught up with her. "That was a sweet speech kid, but only half true." X-23 didn't even have to ask what he meant, and Logan didn't have to explain.

"I just want to see if maybe there's-"

"More to you than this monster." Logan finished her sentence for her, she looked over and nodded. Her fists clenched again as she put her mask on. "Yeah." She muttered before stopping and turning to him. "You were turned into a monster, lost your memories and made into this. But me? I was born for this, I was made from DNA from some unknown woman and you. I was made into a monster, and maybe I just thought that I could find out that that's not who I was or am." Tears started to stream down her face.

Logan walked up and slowly took off her mask. He cupped her face and wiped the tears with his thumb. "You are not a monster. Now let's go stare at the real monster." He held her hand. "And I'll be here the whole time kiddo."

She sniffed and wiped her wet cheeks, giving a little snort. "Thanks pops." She smirked before the all too familiar _SNIKT_ of her two claws. Wolverine smirked and _SNIKT_'ed out his claws.

The two fought as if they were one, both having the other's back.

_Come on where the hell are you Laura?_

"Laura huh?" X-23 asked as she looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her. After breaking into the labs X-23 and Wolverine had acquired some old files with the help of ShadowCat, though the never expected them to be actual paper files.

"Yeah, I guess that's your name kid." Wolverine said as he took the papers from her. All of them back at the safety of the Institute.

"I had a name." X-23, Laura whispered in disbelief. She snatched the papers back from him and started reading as much as she could, besides a lot of scientifical jargen there was very little actual personal information. But she did find the words surrogate and donor a few places. "Sarah Kinney and James Howlett." She spoke quietly.

Logan looked up at her with a start. "What did you say?"

"Those are my parents or the man and woman whose DNA they used to make me." She looked up at Logan, she wiped away what little tears she had and smiled, genuinely smile. "So I guess now I have an X-Man mutant name and a real name. Laura Kinney as X-23." The smile never faltered from her lips. "You know what this means?" She looked expectantly at Logan, who had yet to say a word. "That even if I was raised and trained to be a monster, this," she gestured to the papers. "Proves that I am human, created from two humans, well maybe not normal humans, but you get the point. Maybe I look like her, maybe I have likes and dislikes that I inherited, maybe my genetics aren't so messed up." She wrapped her arms around Logan. Logan stood there stunned for a moment, he would have to look over these files late, but right now someone needed him.

His arms hugged her tightly. "Maybe now you can have a life, Laura."

_It doesn't matter if I'm tired, if she's not here, I'm not sleeping._

The shriek chilled the blood of everyone in the mansion, one man in particular. Everyone opening their bedroom doors at this ungodly hour, everyone looked to see what was going on. Students watched as teachers were running through the halls, but none were moving as fast as Mr. Logan.

Bursting through the doors he looked down at the girl. Her body and face was contorted as if in pain, her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth was wide open, sending out loud shrieks. Logan ran to the girl's side.

Her roommate Rhane ran up to Scott. "I swear Mr. Summers I didn't do anything, I woke up from her smell of fear. I was about to wake her up when she screamed. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Rhane, we'll handle it. Jubilee," he called out to another student. "Rhane will be staying with you to-" But Scott was cut off by another deafening, monstrous wail.

Logan grabbed her. "Laura, Laura wake up." Another shriek erupted as her claws came out. Immediately she gave a ferocious growl and attacked Wolverine. Wolverine growled back. "Tell the kids to get back in their rooms." Logan barked at Scott, who just stood there stunned. Dodging a quick claw from X-23, Wolverine looked back. "Now!" He bellowed. "I'll handle this." Blocking her oncoming punches Scott nodded and shut the door. Logan looked back at the desperate girl in front of him, a girl with only one thought on her mind, kill. Still a bit heavy from sleep Wolverine tried his best to dodge her, but she was younger and had all the animal instincts he did.

But the second she messed up, Wolverine tackled her to the ground. Keeping her arms pinned at her side and laying on top of her Logan kept her in place. X-23 kept thrashing, trying to find a weak point, Logan made sure there were none. With one last angry, animal-like cry she went limp under him. He waited a few more minutes before rolling off of her and looking at her. She was awake, and he could tell she was ashamed by the way she hid her face. Scooting closer Logan reached out to her, but she flinched before he even made contact. Sighing, Logan started rubbing her back. He wasn't really good at these things, but he had to do something. He could feel her shaking under him, meaning she was crying, wether it was from sadness or rage he wasn't sure.

X-23 sat up and wiped her face, keeping her back to Logan she muttered a quiet. "I'm sorry."

Logan snorted and scooted closer, grabbing onto her hands. "You have nothing to apologize for." He squeezed her hands. "I know exactly what you're going through. Even I get them ever now and again, some as bad as yours."

"Yeah, but you don't endanger the life of someone else because you share a room with them." She turned to look at him, her green eyes puffy and dark, she sniffed. "I'm so tired of crying James." Her voice was quiet. Silence surrounded the two, she had never spoken that name, not to him, ever. It made him reach over and hug her even tighter. "You'll get through this, I swear kid." He squeezed her harder. "We'll both get through this Laura." Slowly tears started to stream down his face. "The thing about our healing factor, it only heals physical wounds. So let's be strong enough to fight, not fix, but fight the other kinds."

Laura started to giggle and wiped his face. "You're not really good at this are you?"

Logan glared at her. "Look whose talking, the walking talking atom bomb of tears. Like you could do any better?" Laura playfully punched his arm.

"Thanks pops, I'm glad you convinced me to stay."

_I need her, she needs me._

"Go on you can do it!" Kurt encouraged Laura, who still had a blank face.

"This is stupid Nightcrawler," she huffed at him, crossing her arms.

"No it's not." Kurt countered. "I just want to see if it's physically possible, I've only seen Logan smile like once." He held up on of his two fingers. "And I want to see if you can smile better." Laura glared at the blue mutant. "I can't just smile and pretend to be happy Nightcrawler, I kinda have to be happy, which is really hard for me." She huffed again and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Well I've never seen Logan pout so there's something." Kurt mimicked the pout she was doing and started grinning. "Can you imagine him doing that?" He started chuckling and started doing the pouting face again.

Laura rolled her eyes and attempted not to see the humor, not wanting to give into the blue nuisance's wishes. But upon further making a fool of himself she started to crack. Giving a small smile of amusement Kurt cheered. "Ja, I have done it. I have made the impervious Laura Kinney smile." He snapped a picture and teleported before the girl could react.

Teleporting to some other part of the mansion, Kurt pulled out the photo and showed it to the man. "It took awhile but I finally did it!" Kurt beamed.

Logan looked down at the photo given to him. It was of Laura, giving a small smile. Logan gave a small smile of his own before turning back to Kurt. "Thanks Elf, she really needed this. Keep up the good work, but don't annoy her or trust me, you'll regret it."

_I swear to any entity Fury, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do._

"What are you doing here Nick?" Logan asked as he opened the door. Director Nick Fury standing just outside his home.

"I think you know the answer to that Wolverine." Fury cocked an eyebrow at the other man. "Did you honestly think that we wouldn't find out?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "What kind of conspiracy theory have you concocted now Fury? What has the school or me personally done now. I think after Apocalypse all those years ago we've pretty much kept out noses clean. Besides if anything we should be looking at you to blame for things, I heard some of the old Brotherhood are working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now. What's up with that?"

Fury chuckled darkly. "Trying to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about and then changing the subject, very smart Wolverine. I'm here to talk about a chat we had a few years ago, the last time we met in fact. As I recall we were tracking down a very dangerous target that in an unfortunate plane crash 'didn't make it.' Now about my new recruits I have something to show you." Fury pulled out a file. Logan snatched it up and opened it. "These were taken awhile back from one of our new recruits, I believe you know him as QuickSilver. Having him as a canvas man is a mistake since most of his pictures come out blurry, but when he does get a clear picture," Fury chuckled. "Is it really something to look at."

Logan looked down at the photos. Some of them were of him, in his standard X-men uniform. But there were others of him with a partner, a girl. Her uniform was slightly similar, but not exactly, like his. It was his and Laura's mission to infiltrate HYDRA. Where they retrieved the files with her name. Some of the shots were of course, actions shots. Getting a good shot of Wolverine and his claws, but also of his female counterpart who had similar claws. Before he could look any further, Fury snatched back the file and attempted to make his way into the house.

"I know she's here Logan, I know the girl's here." Logan swung back and slammed it with all his metal skeletal strength at the director. "Get the hell off this property, you're not welcome here." Logan stepped out of the house and up to the collapsed director. Fury wiped his lip before looking up at the Wolverine. "And if you have a problem with me then handle it with me." He picked him up by the collar of his jacket. "But don't you ever, ever step foot on the property again, you have no business bringing in this school or these kids into any of your S.H.I.E.L.D. crap. Got it?" Logan dropped the man and walked back into the mansion. He knew that was a bad move, Fury could have this place surrounded, could blow up the whole place, and he wouldn't bat an eye.

Logan stood on the other side of the door for awhile before fully accepting Nick's bluff.

"Logan?" Logan looked up to the stairs, where he saw Laura in a black T-shirt and grey shorts. She didn't look tired at all, completely alert. "Was that..." She trailed off, not really knowing the man's name or official affiliaiton.

Logan sighed and nodded. "You were supposed to be asleep." He muttered, unfortunately being heard by the young girl who scoffed. "I'm not a child you know, i know when things are wrong."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well let me apologize for wanting to protect you and try to treat you like a normal teen girl since you never had that." The silence hung in the air for a while before Laura walked down the steps and met Logan at the door. "What did he want?"

Logan sighed and started walking away, Laura following suite. Going into the kitchen Logan noticed the two people who always meet up for a midnight snack. "Elf, half-pint, out!" It wasn't a suggestion and instantly Kurt teleported the two away. Walking over Logan picked up the open carton of ice cream and looked towards Laura. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not really hungry, I'm more interested-"

"Please." Laura was taken aback by the desperation in his voice. Nodding she sat down at the bar with him as he grabbed two new spoons and handed her one. "Just for one night." He handed her a spoon. "Let's act normal. I swear I will tell you everything tomorrow." Laura nodded as she took a spoonful hesitantly. Taking a bite a surprised look came across her face. "Thanks Logan for this." She genuinely smiled at him, Logan smiling back. "So anything you wanna talk about school?"

Laura nodded. "Actually I wanted to ask you about this guy."

"I'm done." Logan dropped the spoon and walked out of the kitchen. Laura laughed, for what she thought may be one of the first times, but it was getting easier, pretending to be normal. "I'm just kidding pops, take a joke."

Logan rolled his eyes as he walked back to the table. "Look like I'm going to have to keep you away from Elf and Mr. Cajun if you keep acting like this."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one who said I should try to move on with my life, more a human being and less reclusive rabid animal?"

Logan smirked and got a spoonful of ice cream himself. "Touché kid."

_I'm all she's got left, she's practically all I've really got._

"Ready?" Remy asked X-23 as she put on her mask, Gambit looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to tell the old man?" Laura shook her head. "Look I know you don't understand me, heck the first time we met I nearly killed you. But please let me do this, he would just keep me away and say it was too dangerous. He's trying to make me be normal," her green eyes met his red ones. "But you know me, probably better than anyone at the institute besides Logan." She grabbed his hand. "You know I have to do this, so just let me go." Remy nodded before stepping aside and letting her on the bike. He waved as she took off.

_It's all my fault, I should've been there with you._

"You let her do what?" Logan growled as he held Gambit by his jacket. Gambit held up his hands in surrender. "Relax, I let her do what she had to." Releasing himself from Wolverine's adamantium grip, straightening up his jacket he looked at the man. "You know Petite isn't as broken as everyone thinks she is, she's trying to change and isn't the same girl you knew her to be years ago. Plus if you had been more attentive to the girl who's more like a daughter to you than the other children in this school we may not be in this mess. If you had been paying more attention maybe you would've noticed, then, maybe she wouldn't be on this mission alone."

_I'm sorry Laura, X-23, I shouldn't've of ignored you._

His heart was thundering in his ear as he ran through the thick leaves of the forest. She had been doing this one her own for a long time and he hadn't even noticed. Noticed how his 'little girl' wasn't a little girl. How no matter how badly he wanted to try and be normal that the two of them (even for mutant standards) could never be more than they were made for, monsters. Whether they were monsters for the good or bad side didn't matter, they were still just mindless monsters.

She had tracked down S.H.I.E.L.D. secret headquarters, had done stakeouts (with presumably Gambit), learned their schedule, done all of this without him even catching wind of it. Running faster he knew he had to keep up or he was going to lose her.

Slowly he came over a hill, where he could see a large building, mostly camouflaged. But nothing could mask the glowing red lights and sirens. _Looks like I'm fashionably late_, he thought to himself as he unsheathed his claws. He charged toward the doors, an animal roar escaping his lips.

Once inside he had had to fight a few soldiers, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Walking around he tried to find her, she could be anywhere. Then he caught a scent, a very deadly scent. _Explosives_, he thought. Not this again. No time to be stealthy, it was now or never. "Laura!" He yelled while running through the compound. "Laura!"

Finally reaching the center he could hear gunshots in the distance. He busted through two big double doors and took in the sight around him. There was Laura, in her X-23 uniform, using her claws she was deflecting the bullets soldiers from the ground were shooting at her. She had a man in her arms who he knew all too well to be the form of none other than Director Nick Fury, unconscious. Upon his entrance some of the other guards took notice and started shooting at him.

_I don't have time for this_, Wolverine thought as he fought his was through the men. He had to get to her. "X-23!" He yelled, she turned to him and rolled her eyes. "I told him not to tell you to come, he is always such a-"

"STAND DOWN NOW!" He roared at her, catching her off guard. She then glared at him while dropping the man and attacking the others. "Oh really? You want me to stop?" She shrieked at him as she took down a man with a kick. "Do you know who this man is? Because I know that all he ever does is cause pain," she punched a guard. "And hurt," another punch. "And suffering," more punches. "And heartache." The man was past the point of unconscious before Logan grabbed her arm to stop. She looked up at him, this time no tears, she had finally taken some control of her emotions. "And I do know that as long as he's alive, that's all he'll ever bring. Not just to me, but you and many others." She looked back at the unconscious figure she was speaking of. "I've seen his plans, not just the X one's either. There are more, many more plans that are just as sick, sinister, destructive and evil." She looked back at Logan. "So if you are asking me to spare his life right here and right now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to disappoint you." For a moment they just stood there, starting the other down before she started chuckling. "There it is!" She exclaimed almost maniacally.

Wolverine scrunched his eyebrows. "There's _what_?"

"That disappointed look, like a father receiving a report card that has an F on it. That look of a father whose kid just made their tenth strikeout that game. That look a father gets when his daughter sneaks out of the house to go kill a man whose practically a terrorist." Laura stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "I'm sorry, but I have to." She started to turn when Logan grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this kid. Not just for me but for yourself. This is the chance to prove that they're all wrong about you. That X-23, that Laura Kinney is more that just a mindless monster hellbent on revenge. Show them something they never expected, compassion. Believe me, I'm the last person that would be sticking up for him but he's not the one I'm trying to protect, you are." He grabbed her hand. She looked from her hand to his face, he could see the internal battle she was raging with herself. Finally with shaky hands she squeezed his back. Bowing her head she spoke. "Alright, but just remember-"

POP

The sound of a gun was heard and Logan looked to the origin of the sound. Looks like Fury had regain consciousness and was currently holding a smoking gun. Logan looked back at Laura, the thought of a healing factor lost to him as he stared at the dart sticking in her back. She looked down at the dart and back at him, he could see her eyes going fuzzy. "Daddy?" She begged quietly before going limp in his arms. Looking down at his little girl he heard another pop and felt a pinch in his arm. Looking down at the alien object he turned back to the gunman. With his claws out he lowered Laura as he turned and charged at Fury. Fury shot more and more darts at him.

**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

The bombs had gone off.

**A/N: So how was it? I know it was a bit long but I just had to get everything out there. In case you didn't know the Italic parts were Logan's thoughts after the end (if you wanna go back and read them). I'm most likely going to do another chapter more fitting to the song than this one (this story literally just came out of no-frickin-where). Just to be clear this was NOT a couple-fic, it was more father/daughter fic. I know there were things that could be implied as 'couple-esk' but I tried to include a gentle 'pops' whenever I could to show that it wasn't romantic. Also that Daddy at the end! Sorry but it was too good to not do.**

**Footnotes: Laura Kinney is in fact her name (looked it up ;3). The little piece with Kurt was just my (failed) attempt at lighter happier moments. I realized looking back that I made her cry a lot, but when I tried to do a lot of happy stuff it just didn't work out (sorry). Speaking of crying, I'm sorry if X-23 seemed a bit OOC, I read a lot on her (as I do with any character in Marvel I write for) and a lot of times it mentioned her emotions being haywire (namely the Evolution page which of course this was based off of). I hope she didn't come off too whiny and teary. The piece with Kurt and Kitty in the kitchen was just my little personal piece of Kurtty to throw in the mix. The reason I had a random trolling Gambit appear in the story is I read somewhere that he and Laura were friends and he actually helped her and stuck up for her when Wolverine was treating Jubilee more like a daughter that her. Just a little thing I threw in there, not sure if anyone noticed, but now you know.**

**I hoped you guys like it and if you want me to do another chapter I'm sure I can do that. Please read and review with any comments, concerns, things that need fixing, stuff like that. Peace out fellow X-men Evolution lovers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so the last chapter was left on kind of a cliffhanger, but I didn't know whether or not to make another chapter. I didn't get a lot of feedback from the first chapter so I couldn't tell if it was any good, so wasn't sure if I should do another chapter. Well I did and here it is. I'm so sorry this took forever this is like the first time in four months I've had a computer to work with so I haven't been able to upload anything. This chapter is still based on **_**My Immortal**_**. So this takes place after the explosion, the words that were italic in the last chapter was based on the future (in case you didn't get that). This is just more on Logan after the explosion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men evolution or any other rendition of X-Men (Days of Future Past was great by the way, go watch it. ;3)**

Logan woke up in rubble, there was heat everywhere. Logan staggered to get to his feet, he shook his head as he was trying to get his bearings.

"Daddy!" He heard a shriek. He looked around, there was too much fire, too much smoke, his senses were failing him. Looking down he noticed a few cuts and bruises that weren't healing quickly enough. "Not again," he muttered when he heard another shriek.

"Laura!" He screamed at the thickness of smoke, he couldn't smell anything or see anything. The fire was getting hotter and the compound was starting to cave in. "James!" This time the scream was more desperate and choked out, like someone who was suffocating in smoke. "Laura!" He ran through the smoke, but couldn't find her. He looked up and saw the ceiling cracking, he heard a scream right before a large piece of rubble knocked him out cold.

_Damn Fury, why couldn't he just let her go, no he just had to keep and keep._

_Damn it kid, hang in there, just hang in there._

_I didn't get you back just to loose you again._

_Come on where the hell are you Laura?_

_It doesn't matter if I'm tired, if she's not here, I'm not sleeping._

_I need her, she needs me._

_I swear to any entity Fury, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do._

_I'm all she's got left, she's practically all I've really got._

_It's all my fault, I should've been there with you._

_I'm sorry Laura, X-23, I shouldn't've of ignored you._

A year had passed, and nothing. Logan had woken up in a hospital at the Institute. He asked about what happened. Apparently when Laura and Logan didn't come back after 12 hours Gambit called a few others to go investigate. They had found the burning compound, Bobby did what he could to the flames and they ran in. They found Logan and had to dig him out of rubble, they found a few soldiers who hadn't evacuated, but no Fury and no Laura.

After his healing factor started functioning normally he left the school, he had to find her, he was the only one who could. He had been gone for six months before coming back to the Institute, with nothing to go on. "I just don't understand it Charles. She's strong, really strong, she's gotta be out there." Logan was talking to Professor Charles Xavier in his office, his hands in her pocket as he looked out the window. "But I've got nothing, nada, zilch. I couldn't even pick up a scent at the compound, all I could smell was fire, ash, smoke, and blood. But past the compound nothing, no scent, nothing to go on. I talked to questioned everyone I could think of. I even found Toad and tried to squeeze S.H.I. . information. I'm not proud of it, and while he did tell me a lot, he didn't tell me anything about her." He tightened his fists.

"Logan, I understand your distress." Xavier rolled up to his friend. "If you need more time feel free, I don't want to keep you here when you want to be out there. But Logan as much as I want to help, maybe you should just consider the fact that we may have lost one of our own." Seeing the hard look Xavier continued. "These things happen, there was nothing you could've done."

Logan looked down at Xavier. "Can you try Cerebro one last time?" Xavier sighed as Logan began walking out of the office. "Please Chuck, just one last time, for me?"

The wind blew around him as Logan stood at the cliff over looking the water. He was so tired of being here already, two days and he was just itching to get back out there. He swallowed down the fear when Xavier said he couldn't find her. He refused to believe that she would be dead, she had to be out there. On a hunch Wolverine left that same day for another two months, before coming back to the school. He couldn't handle this empty feeling.

Late at night he laid wide awake, staring at the ceiling. "If you're really gone kid, I mean really gone, please just go." He couldn't take this constant feeling in his gut. Every time he turned a corner he expected to see her, late at night he thought he would see her in the Danger Room, he saw her everywhere and she wasn't even here.

He fought through the tears threatening to spill. He remembered the nightmares she used to have, the way he was always there for her. To hold her when she cried, to be there to protect her from her fears. He missed her, it was like a hole in his life.

He eventually felt into a fitful sleep.

"_The thing about our healing factor, it only heals physical wounds. So let's be strong enough to fight, not fix, but fight the other kinds."_

"_Actually I wanted to ask you about this guy."_

"_Get that camera away from me Nightcrawler."_

_A light laugh could be heard in the distance._

"_Well hi to you too pops."_

"_Come on pops, one more round. I'm not even tired."_

_A young woman could be seen in the danger room, gracefully cutting flips and dodging machines. Her claw glittering in the light._

"_What?" X-23 asked as she looked at Wolverine, who was staring at her. "Nothing kid, I'm just glad you're alright."_

"_You knew I was alive, right?" She whispered to him. "Oh course kid, just never thought I'd see you again."_

"_You know Petite isn't as broken as everyone thinks she is."_

"_DADDY!"_

Logan woke with a start, he was drenched in sweat. He brushed his ringers through his hair. These wounds weren't physical, they were mental, and as much as he hated to admit it, emotional. These wounds wouldn't heal, at least, not as quickly as a physical wound.

He stood up and headed down to the Danger Room, he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. He didn't matter how hard he fought he could still see her, still hear her, could still sense her scent.

"She's haunting me Charles, I can't get her out of my head." He angrily threw something across the room. "I feel so lost and alone Chuck, I feel like I've lost..." He trailed off, not knowing how to word it.

"You feel as if you have lost a part of yourself." Xavier finished for him. "And in a way my friend you have, Laura was one of us, a part of the family. But she was closer to you than anyone else. In ways she is in fact, your daughter. I can understand the pain Logan, in fact you're practically screaming it."

Logan slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry about that Chuck." He didn't know that how he was feeling was affecting the Professor. Xavier chuckled at his friend. "No need to apologize Wolverine, I understand your grieving." Logan nodded and walked out of the office.

"She's really gone isn't she." Wolverine looked up and saw a man sitting on a window sill, flipping cards around. He put the deck back together and put them in his jacket pocket. "You must finally think she's gone if you're trying to find me."

Logan looked into the red eyes of Gambit and nodded. "It's taken me almost a year but maybe it's supposed to be this way."

Gambit gave a slow clap, both surprising and irritating the older man. "Bravo Pointy, you've finally come around." Logan rolled his eyes and stalked away, he should've known this was a mistake. "Hey listen mate, she was my friend you know. And I miss her just as much," Gambit didn't expect the claws that pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you dare say you miss her nearly as much as me. You remember when we lost Jean, or what about that episode with you and Rogue, remember how you felt. Like a hole was punched through your soul, because you know you could've done something, anything to change things. That sick feeling you still get in your gut when you think about it. Do you remember that feeling?" Gambit was silent a bit before slowly nodding. Logan dropped the man. "Now times that by 10 and maybe you'll have a chance of understanding how I feel." With that he stalked away, leaving the Cajun to his thoughts.

Standing at the crater that once was a S.H.I.E.L.D. compound Logan crouched on the top of the hill. Almost exactly a year ago he had stood at this same spot, on his way to save X-23, now he stood there mourning her.

It had taken awhile to get over the pain of the life she left behind. To finally tell himself that she wasn't coming back. He had felt stupid purchasing them but started picking at the black roses he had brought. He grabbed the buds and pulled the petals off, letting them fly through the wind.

"I miss you kid," he whispered as he grabbed the last rose. The wind started picking up and changed direction. Logan's eyes grew wide when he inhaled, expecting the scent of woods and roses, but there was another, familiar scent.

"I missed you too pops." Logan slowly turned. He looked at the girl standing a few feet away from him. "Think that since I'm dead again they'll finally let me just stay dead?" She had a sly smirk on her face as she walked up to the man she knew as friend. She hugged him, breathing in his comforting scent. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to make sure they stopped observing you. While you were looking for me you were occasionally followed, they now know that you believe I'm dead." She tightened her hold. "I'm finally free dad."

Logan held her back, she was really here, not just a figment or a dream, it was real. Breaking from the hug Logan noticed a familiar duffle bag on her shoulder. "Wanna go on a field trip?" The asked with a smirk.

Logan gave a similar smirk. "Where did you have in mind?"

Laura shrugged. "Canadian Alps maybe?"

**A/N: So like I said I wasn't really confident in doing this chapter so it probably sucked. If you liked it great, I'm glad (*cough* please review *cough*). After listening to this song a couple times I'm thinking of probably doing a "My Immortal" series from different stories. Please read and review, I appreciate feedback. So that's it for this story, unless you guys want more then I could try and do another chapter, like an epilogue or something.  
**


End file.
